A Funniest Troublesome
by katskrom
Summary: Naruto tahu jika Shikamaru adalah orang termalas yang pernah ia kenal. Malas mengurusi ini, itu— lalu berkata merepotkan. Mulanya ia mengira semuanya akan baik saja hingga Shikamaru berkata bahwa hubungan mereka —sangat merepotkan. BL. DLDR.


Nara Shikamaru adalah orang yang pemalas, semua tahu itu. Pemuda dengan rambut yang terkuncir di atas seperti nanas tersebut lebih suka pulang cepat saat bel sekolah berbunyi— hanya untuk tidur. Yah walaupun sebagian waktunya di sekolah memang digunakan untuk tidur saja tapi toh hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Lalu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah kenapa jam 4 sore ini ia masih berada di sekolah? Eh tunggu sebentar! Bahkan ia sedang mengepel lantai saat ini. Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ehem, sebenarnya mudah saja untuk menjawabnya. Ini semua karena kekasih tercintanya, Namikaze Naruto.

Eh kalian semua tak tahu? Ya sudah, tapi sekarang tau kan? Hem, tak apa, tak apa. Oke, maafkan _author _yang seenak udelnya ini.

Kembali ke jalan cerita, masalah yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan ruangan kelas X-5 dari Kakashi-_sensei _karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika, sedang ia ada acara jamuan makan bersama seluruh keluarga besarnya di rumahnya malam nanti. Alhasil ia meminta tolong— atau lebih tepatnya merayu sang kekasih. Sedang Shikamaru sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

Untungnya saat tepat jam 5 sore— yang artinya sudah 2 jam ia membersihkan kelas, pemuda Nara itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat dari pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Tak disangkanya hanya menyapu, mengepel dan melap saja bisa sangat melelahkan. Lain kali ia berjanji tidak akan kabur jika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membantu membersihkan rumah.

Setelah menaruh kembali peralatan kebersihan ke tempat semula, segera ia melangkah keluar kelas sambil membawa tas di pundaknya. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ada suara yang menyapanya, "Yo, Shikamaru!"

Dilihatnya Kankuro, kakak kelasnya di kelas XI yang juga merupakan kakak kedua Gaara, teman sekelasnya, sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan tato di pipinya—yang mengingatkannya pada Kiba, mantan pacarnya dulu— menepuk pundaknya akrab, "Kau baru mau pulang? _Tumben _sekali! _Ne, _setahuku kau selalu pulang cepat?"

"Ck, _mendokusei_. Aku menggantikan tugas Naruto untuk membersihkan kelas. _Senpai_ (*) sendiri?"

"Habis bermain bola," kakak kelasnya itu menunjuk lambang Konoha High School pada seragam sepak bolanya yang terlihat sudah basah karena keringat. "Ya ampun, Shikamaru. Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir jika kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh bocah pirang jabrik itu."

"Benarkah?" tanggap Shikamaru malas. Sepertinya ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Kankuro berujar bangga, "Ya! Temari-_nee _lebih baik beribu kali lipat dibanding bocah itu." Temari adalah kakak perempuan Kankuro yang sangat menyukai pemuda dihadapannya ini. Sialnya, Shikamaru malah lebih memilih pemuda pirang itu dibanding kakaknya. Memang sih kakaknya itu galak, tapi kan Shikamaru sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa dia tertarik dengan kakaknya.

"Hah, entahlah."

"Memang kau tak merasa ini semua merepoktan, _ne_?"

"Ck, dari dulu hubungan kami memang sudah merepotkan."

Dan tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang menyadari jika seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di ujung koridor— tengah menangis dalam diam.

...

**A Funniest Troublesome**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pairing: Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Namikaze

Slight Pairing: GaaNaru, SaiNaru. Mentioned too: ShikaKiba, SasuNaru, KankuNaru, ShikaTema

Warnings: BL, OOC, Typo(s)— CMIIW, _pals_ and others.

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

...

Shikamaru memang bukan orang yang sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Naruto menjaga jarak darinya.

Tadi pagi misalnya, pemuda manis beriris safir itu lebih memilih duduk dengan Gaara (yang Shikamaru tahu jika pemuda itu juga menaruh hati pada kekasihnya sejak SMP) dengan alasan ingin cari suasana baru.

Sebagai pemuda jenius dengan IQ di atas angka 200, ia tahu jika Naruto baru saja berbohong.

Tapi, kenapa?

Ia yakin ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Selain terkadang ia membuat Naruto terkapar di tempat tidur seharian karena 'perbuatannya', toh kekasihnya itu tak akan marah. Ia juga selalu menuruti apapun permintaan sang kekasih bahkan jika diminta mengikuti lomba makan ramen pun ia mau, padahal jelas Naruto tahu ia tidak terlalu suka ramen. Lalu apa?

Ck, inilah alasan kenapa ia malas sekali menjalin hubungan asmara dengan orang lain. Merepotkan, bukan?

"Naru-_chan_!"

Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur-tiduran dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal di atas meja, segera menegakkan kepalanya. Di bangku pojok nomor dua dari deretan depan, terlihat Sai sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Meskipun jaraknya sekarang lumayan jauh dari mereka, tapi ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya cukup jelas.

"Ayo ke kantin, Naru-_chan_!"

_Ah ya sudah bel istirahat, kan?, _batin Shimaru saat melihat sekeliling kelas. Sudah lumayan sepi, sih, hanya tersisa beberapa anak serta Naruto, Sai dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Sai."

"Aku traktir ramen, _deh_."

"_Sankyu_, tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar."

"Temani aku saja ya? _Please?_"

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya gerah juga. Kenapa ia memaksa Naruto begitu keras sih? Naruto kan sudah menolak dengan halus. _Oh damn, _ia lupa jika pemuda ini juga menyukai Narutonya. Cih, kenapa banyak sekali yang jatuh hati pada kekasihnya sih?

"Jangan memaksa, Sai. Dia sudah menolakmu dengan halus begitu." ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba ikut andil, sengit. Sontak kedua orang yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh pemuda nanas itu menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat bola mata Naruto membesar sebentar sebelum ia menunduk. Anak-anak lain yang masih berada di sana tidak berkomentar apapun. Mereka sudah menduga Shikamrau— ketua kelas X-5 itu sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya.

Sai hanya memicingkan matanya tidak suka sebelum tersenyum— yang menurut Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tulus seperti milik kekasihnya. Dan sebelum pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan membalas perkataannya, Naruto sudah memotong lebih dulu. "Err...aku ikut denganmu saja, Sai."

Tanpa basi-basi Sai langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto dan segera pergi keluar kelas. Bahkan ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan senyum kemenangan pada Shikamaru dan hanya dibalas dengan mata yang berputar malas oleh pemuda jenius itu.

"Ini akan menjadi lebih merepotkan dari yang ku kira."

.

_One of his rivals and His Blondie_

.

Naruto tahu mungkin tak seharusnya mendiamkan Shikamaru seperti tadi. Tapi sungguh, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Setiap melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut, ada rasa sesak yang mendera hatinya. Ia merasa pikirannya kalut dan hanya dipenuhi kabut tebal sehingga tak bisa berpikir jernih dan fokus seharian ini.

Semuanya berawal sejak hari kemarin. Ia sempat mendapatkan hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika dari Kakashi-_sensei _untuk membersihkan ruangan kelas padahal akan ada acara jamuan makan keluarga besar di rumahnya sore nanti. Sehingga, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus meminta bantuan kekasihnya, Shikamaru, agar bersedia menggantikannya. Dan untungnya saja permintaannya langsung disetujui tanpa komentar.

Selama di rumah, entah kenapa Naruto malah merasa tidak enak dengan Shikamaru. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu punya kebiasaan tidur sejak pulang sekolah hingga sekitar jam 7 malam. Lalu bagaimana juga jika pemuda itu ketiduran mengingat Shikamaru bisa tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja?

Dengan terburu-buru ia segera bergegas kembali ke sekolah— karena memang juga acaranya belum dimulai— untuk menengok Shikamaru dan sekalian saja membantunya jika belum selesai. Namun adanya, ia malah mengetahui sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Shikamaru menganggap hubungan mereka merepotkan.

Merepotkan. Naruto tahu jika kata itu adalah _trademark _milik kekasihnya. Pemuda nanas itu hanya akan mengatakan kata itu jika ia merasa sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya atau hal yang berhubungan dengannya terasa... — merepotkan. Dan Naruto juga tahu, kata itu adalah kata yang menunjukkan kekesalan dan beban.

Ia terkadang juga berpikir jika dirinya idiot atau dalam Bahasa Jepang disebutkan dengan _dobe_— seperti yang diungkapkan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke, dan digunakan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sebagai panggilan kesayangan. Tapi ia tidak sebegitunya idiot sampai tidak tahu apa kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari perkataan Shikamaru.

Ia sangat merepotkan. Shikamaru kesal dengan hubungan mereka. Shikamaru merasa ada beban yang berat jika menyangkut dirinya dan hubungan mereka. Begitu, kan?

Hatinya terasa sakit, seluruh tubuhnya dan syaraf serta sel yang menyusunnya. Sebut saja ia hiperbolis, tapi saking sakitnya rasa itu...ia sampai tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata lain. Hanya saja rasanya, seperti kau tengah berdiri tegak menggunakan pegangan yang kuat. Lalu tak sampai sedetik kemudian kau dihempaskan begitu dalam hingga kau tak bisa meraih dirimu sendiri. (*)

Dan ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara sebelum berlari dengan cepat ke rumahnya. Untung saja ia bisa menutupi kesedihannya dengan muka polos saat acara dimulai, serta berakhir dengan menangis sesunggukan semalaman. Beruntungnya (lagi), matanya tidak sesembap yang sempat ia perkirakan, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari jika ia telah menangis tanpa henti dari kemarin malam.

Sekarang ia sedang bersandar di sebatang pohon rindang yang ada di taman tersembunyi yang tepat berada di halaman belakang sekolah— tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi jika sedang bersedih atau emosi. Sebenarnya saat ini ia ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dari Kurenai-_sensei, _ah sudahlah, ia ingin membolos saja kali ini.

Taman itu memang bukan seperti taman memang, malah lebih menyerupai padang rumput dengan berbagai pepohonan dan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh. Namun justru itulah yang membuat tempat ini nyaman dan menenangkan.

Bahkan saking tenangnya, ia tak menyadari jika ada sepasang langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto?"

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "...Shi-Shika?"

_._

_His feeling_

_._

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk untuk membiarkan Naruto sampai kekasihnya itu tenang nanti. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia inginkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia memang ingin melupakan masalah Naruto sejenak dan memilih memfokuskan diri dengan pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_, tapi ia tak bisa begitu saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bangku Naruto yang kosong. _Astaga, kemana anak itu?_

_Eh jangan-jangan...dia kesana ya? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika aku tak mengeceknya. Hah, merepotkan._

"_Sensei, _saya mau ijin ke toilet sebentar ya?"

Tanpa memperhatikan jawaban Kurenai-_sensei_, ia segera melesat keluar kelas. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah padang rumput yang letaknya tersembunyi tepat di belakang sekolah. Naruto memang tak pernah memberitahunya tapi ia pernah sekali menemukan tempat itu— yang mana lebih dulu daripada Naruto dan ia tahu jika tempat setenang itu cocok untuk oarng yang sedang kalut seperti kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat warna kuning cerah mencolok tepat di bwah pohon rindang. Perlahan, ia mempercepat langkah namun berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara—mendekati Naruto.

Ia bisa melihat gestur tubuh yang tenang Naruto dari sisi belakang tubuh pemuda _blondie _itu. Nampaknya sang kekasih benar-benar tak menyadari keberadaanya.

"Naruto?"

Ia melihat Naruto menoleh dan membelalak ke arahnya. Sebelum bibir mungil kekasihnya memanggil namanya pelan, "...Shi-Shika?"

Shikamaru segera mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Naruto tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari kekasihnya. "Ya?"

"...Ba-bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Insting." jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ia melirik Naruto yang menundukkan kepala lewat ekor matanya.

Hening.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto sendiri terjebak di dunia masing-masing. Naruto sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa kabur dari Shikamaru— bukannya pengecut, hanya saja ia tidak siap dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan Shikamaru sendiri memilih menunggu Naruto bereaksi lebih dulu.

Sunyi karena tak ada lagi yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, hingga—

"Sekarang kau tak bisa kabur lagi."

Mendengar kalimar ambigu itu, Naruto segera menengandahkan kepalanya— menatap lurus iris bak biji kuaci kehitaman milik sang kekasih. "Kabur dari apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kabur dariku, tentu saja."

"Aku— tidak."

"Kau iya, Naru." Shikamaru dengan gerakan cepat menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi Naruto yang halus. Dielusnya perlahan ketiga kumis kucing yang ada disetiap pipi karamel Namikaze muda itu. "Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk terjun bebas membasahi wajahnya. Tapi hal itu ditahannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang _ngambek _dengan pacarnya. Ayolah, meskipun posisinya sebagai _uke _dihubungan mereka, bukan berarti ia harus bersikap seperti seorang gadis kan?

"Kau bilang hubungan kita ini merepotkan." lirihnya pelan.

Meskipun terdengar sangat pelan tapi Shikamaru bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jujur, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Hubungan mereka? Merepotkan?

"Hah?"

Cukup. Naruto benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan sikap cuek bebek dan tak peka milik Shikamaru itu. Dan jangan salahkan ia jika ia sudah lepas kendali sekarang.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Shika! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Kau ingin putus denganku kan?" Kali ini air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Suaranya parau dan terdengar sedikit tercekat. Ia tak bisa menahan isakannya yang makin lama makin tak terkendali. Begitu juga wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan amarah yang serasa ingin meledak dari dalam.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya— merengkuhnya erat, meskipun mendapat perlawanan berupa pukulan yang cukup keras di dadanya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu berdosa membuat iris sebiru langit tanpa awan itu kini terlihat mendung akibat lapisan air mata. "Sungguh Naruto, aku tak tahu apa maksudmu. Jelaskan padaku, ku mohon."

_Naruto bilang jika aku pernah mengatakan...hubungan kami merepotkan? Kapan? Aku yakin aku tak pernah_— _Uh oh, jangan bilang...itu soal yang kemarin sore? Damn!_

"Kau *hiks* bi-bilang jika hubunga-n kita *hiks* merepot-kaan *hiks* pada Kankuro-_senpai _kemari-n sore! Kalau *hiks* kau ma-u putus dengan-ku, bi-lang saja!" Padahal selama 2 tahun belakangan ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Memang kadang keduanya bertengkar tapi toh itu hanya pertengkaran kecil belaka. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka jika sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah bosan dan menganggapnya beban saja. Bahkan sampai menyebut hubungan mereka merepotkan.

_Ah benar dugaanku_, batin Shikamaru. Dibelainya rambut jabrik Naruto yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto bertingkah seperti ini, dan untungnya lagi semua ini hanyalah salah paham belaka. "Bukan begitu, Naruto. Ini hanya salah paham belaka, maksudku."

Naruto yang semula menangis lumayan keras kini berangsur-angsur mereda. Ia menatap Shikamaru bingung dengan pandangan 'apa-maksudmu'. Sementara Shikamaru sibuk mengecupi kelopak mata kecokelatan Naruto berkali-kali— berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan lewat kecupannya.

"Kau belum mendengarnya belum selesai, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ku akui memang hubungan kita ini terasa merepotkan." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, ia baru saja akan menangis lagi jika saja Shikamaru tidak mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau dan hubungan kita memang merepotkan. Merepotkan yang— menyenangkan."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, heran. "Eh?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tak bisa tidur seharian jika kau mendiamkanku. Kau membuatku berhenti merokok selama sebulan penuh saat kau bilang; kau benci rokok. Kau selalu bisa membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku ingin lakukan sebelumnya." Pemuda yang senang bermain _shogi _itu menatap Naruto lembut. "Semua hal itu sungguh merepotkan bagiku, tapi karena hal itu berhubungan denganmu, rasanya akan menjadi menyenangkan dan tanpa beban."

Ah, Naruto yang biasanya akan secerewet bagaimana pun juga akan menjadi..._out of words _kalo begini caranya. "Ka-kau benar mengatakan itu pada Kankuro-_senpai_?" tanyanya setelah ia tersadar dari transnya.

"Ya begitulah."

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membalas pelukan Shikamaru sama eratnya. Ia sampai menenggalamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di ceruk leher kekasihnya itu. "Terima kasih, Shika. Maaf aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan."

Shikamaru tak menjawab, malah ia menarik dagu Naruto hingga menatap wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir mungil kekasihnya. Mulanya Naruto merasa kaget dengan tindakan kekasihnya sebelum membalas ciuman dari pamuda jenius itu sama lembutnya.

Biarlah hubungan mereka terasa merepotkan, selagi keduanya menjalaninya bersama-sama dan membuatnya terasa— menyenangkan.

.

.

_Is that the ending?_

.

_Behind the Scene_

"Ck, dari dulu hubungan kami memang sudah merepotkan."

Kankuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia baru saja akan menjawab perkataan Shikamaru saat—

"Tapi merepotkan yang— menyenangkan."

"Hah?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya, malas. "Ia bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang yang bagaimana pun, kau tahu kan? Memang itu merepotkan dan— sekaligus menyenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Cih," Kankuro bersumpah ia bisa melihat binar kelembutan di mata Shikamaru saat membicarakan Naruto— dan ia juga mulai bisa mengukur seberapa cintanya pemuda malas itu pada kekasihnya. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu, Shikamaru." ejeknya sinis.

"Terserah." Shikamaru berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kankuro namun ia sempat berhenti di ujung koridor. Ia baru saja teringat akan suatu hal penting. "Oh ya _Senpai_!" panggil Shikamru meski ia tak membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih mengincar Naruto seperti adikmu ya? Kalau ya, kalian menungguku untuk melepaskannya, bukan?" Meskipun posisi mereka sekarang berbalikan, ia bisa menduga jika Kankuro tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. "Berarti kau harus menunggu untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

_The End_

.

* * *

><p>(*) Setau saya meskipun Shika itu anaknya cuek, tapi dia termasuk cukup sopan jadi ya manggil kakak kelas pakai <em>Senpai <em>aja hehe

(*) Err, Diambil dari lirik lagu _You _— Ten 2 Five, OSTnya Me VS High Heels, pernah denger? Saya ga liat filmnya sampai abis kok *ga nyambung* tapi beneran lagunya galau abis, liriknya ngena kalo lg patah hati. Kita masih ngarepin dia tapi dia udah punya yang baru #dalem ada yang bisa nebak liriknya yg mana?

* * *

><p>Cuman sebuah draft yang tersimpan dari tahun lalu di folder pribadi saya. Mau publish tapi ga percaya diri, ya udah saya upload sekarang aja, hehe :D<p>

Ficnya gaje ga? Saya rasa iya deh #garukkepala

Ya seengganya makasi banget buat yang sudah baca fic gaje ini 'v'

Hmm, pokoknya saya nunggu review saja ya dari _readers _*ciumsemua*

Oh ya tampilan ffnet sekarang kalo udah masuk zona bagian cerita, bckground-nya jd hitam ya? Ngingetin saya kalo lg nulis di ms, word , samasama pake bckground hitam soalnya :p tapi waktu buka dari pc kok ga gitu ya? apa cuman berlaku buat mobile doang? hmm.

Er, apa ada yang bisa ngasih tau saya soal gabung ke communities di ffnet itu gimana? Saya newbie jadinya masih agak bingung soal masalah begituan. Dibantu yak :* #salahemot :D

Oh ya, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012 yaaa ƪ(^3^ )ʃ dan Gong Xi Fa Cai juga yaaaaaaaaaaa baut semua yang merayakan ^w^ (telat woiiiiii ¬_¬)

_So, _ada yang berkenan review? Trims :))


End file.
